Decisions
by Tempest-001
Summary: A decision point for Sha'lain'a, Kaldur's mother, as she decides in-between homelessness, and living with a monster. To all who might not know, Back Manta's name is David.


If you had told Sha'lain'a that her lover was capable of this, she wouldn't have believed you. Her lover, David, was the man she had grown to love and admire. In her eyes, he could do no wrong. He was her guardian angel, who took her away from an unhappy life in Xebel. She saved her from an impending arranged marriage to a bloodthirst, savage, warrior. If you had told her, even two weeks ago, that David was capable of hurting the innocent, she would have laughed in your face.

But now, now is was so blatant she couldn't ignore it. She begged him to stop, but he turned a deaf ear to her. He ignored her pleas, and had her confined while it was carried out.

Looking back, she remembered signs. Signs she should have heeded.

David had not been opposed to buying dead atlanteans to research. He had no remorse about how they might have died, or if they might have families looking for them. Thinking back, she wasn't even sure if all the atlanteans were dead when they arrived, she only knew they were dead when he finished.

After years of studying the organs, he had a theory. That he could impose the organs of an Atlantean into a human. At first she was appalled at the idea, but he said it was so that he could be with her forever. That answer had appeased her, though now she knew it shouldn't have.

After months of being together, she found out she was pregnant. After that, he changed. His experiments that got more intense. He had her moved out of the facility, and somewhere, "Safe". Supplies were brought in the middle of the night, and she was left in solitude all day.

Looking back, it was just as much of a prison, only then, she was content with the cage.

Getting beyond lonely, she stayed up to greet the delivery man. Stepping out, she was surprised to meet Cal Durham, one of David's workers. He had bandages over his neck, which had come loose in the cross tides near the house. She had convinced him to come inside so she could re-bandage him, and that's when she saw it first. David had succeeded, and now Cal had gills!

She realized he was no longer using the Atlantean Magic concentrated pills to breathe. At first she was happy, until she realized Cal didn't seem to be.

Though he didn't confess immediately, after pressure he admitted breathing through the gills was slightly painful, and that his chest hurt from the operation.

She was concerned at the time, but trusted David.

She continued that process until the baby was born. He had David's skin, and wisps of her hair. His cry saw soft, yet steady. She was thankful. She hadn't known if a baby in-between an Atlantean and a human could turn out without problems, but now here he was.

Names ran through her head, as she fanaticized, than David took the baby from her.

"I have to do the operation before he gets accustomed to breathing air." David had said, turning to walk away.

She had protested, saying he was too young, and too fragile, but David wouldn't listen, and she was in no condition to fight. She scream, and cried, but it did nothing. Now she sat, wondering how she couldn't see David's cruelty.

Cal came in afterwards carrying her baby, and telling her David had ordered they both be moved underwater so they could get accustomed to breathing.

As Cal escorted her, Sha'lain'a started probing him with questions.

"Did the baby cry during the operation?"

"No, David had us put him under anesthetic."

Sha'lain'a's gut twisted as she gazed down at her sleeping little one.

"Where did you get organs small enough?" Sha'lain'a asked, as she ran her fingers over the surgical tape on her baby chest and neck.

"Short answer… you don't want to know." Cal grimaced as he said it. He was the lead doctor, and even he had a problem with it.

There was silence that hung with them, until Sha'lain'a finally asked the important question.

"Do you think what's he's doing is right?" She demanded, stopping and looking Cal straight in the eye.

"No." Cal admitted. "David is being driven mad, and as the baby shows, it's all about the bloodlust for Arthur."

"Arthur?" Sha'lain'a asked confused.

"The boy he studied while working under Dr. Shin. Arthur and David were pretty close in age. Then Shin and Arthur's dad got into an argument. Things happened, and Arthur killed David's father."

"That's dreadful!" Sha'lain'a gasped.

"I'm not condoning it or anything. It is awful, but that's all David is after, revenge. You, me, the rest of the crew, the baby, we're all pawn to him. He will kill us all if it serves his goal." Cal said seriously.

"No, he wouldn't!" Sha'lain'a denied.

"Sha', he's already killed half our crew, he's killed countless of your kind for his experiments, and all he thinks about is killing Arthur. He will kill us all if it serves him."

Thick, salt condensed tears slid down her face, as she wonder what type of monster was her baby's father?

No, she wouldn't let her child grow up as a pawn in his death match.

"Let's get out of here. Go find Princess Mera! Get amnesty!" Sha'lain'a proposed.

"David will be furious." Cal cautioned.

"LET HIM BE!" Sha'lain'a shouted. "I will _not_ let my child grow up like that!"

"Mera is in Poseidon. I can take you there." Cal offered.

"Okay, but once there, stay with us." Sha'lain'a pleaded, grabbing Cal's arm with her free hand.

"Sha'…" Cal started to protest.

"He needs a father." Sha'lain'a implored, looking up at the man who she had grown to find a friend. The only one in the encampment that paid her any mind, and the only worker who didn't insult her.

"If you'll have me…" Cal smiled, a smiled which she returned. "You know, you still have to name him…"

"What is your last name?" Sha'lain'a inquired, as she followed him towards the city.

"Durham… Calvin Durham. Why?"

"An Atlantean tradition. His name shall be Kaldur'ahm." Sha'lain'a smiled, looking down at her beautiful boy. "I promise, Kaldur, that we will protect you."


End file.
